Agatha
Agatha is Claymore No. 2 of an unnamed generation. Her nickname is Fresh Blood Agatha (鮮血のアガサ, Senketsu no Agasa). At some point, she reached her limit and Awakened. Etymology "Agatha" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Agasa" (アガサ, pronounced "a-ga-sa"). "Agatha" is derived from the Greek "agathos" (αγαθος), meaning "good." Saint Agatha is a 3rd Century saint, usually depicted in Renaissance paintings as being tortured, naked or carrying her excised breasts on a platter. The Claymore character appears as a demonic inversion of the saint. Appearance Agatha has long and wavy auburn hair that reaches her waistline, her hairline forming a point in the front before falling in curls to frame her slender face. The female has a noticeable hourglass figure with large breasts, a small waist, and wide hips. She likes to show off as she appears never wearing clothes, causing quite a few men to stare in a blushing stupor. With her thick lashes and a sultry smile, she tends to have a permanent half-lidded seductive look, though is quick to temper if things do not go her way. It's also notable that she doesn't have any eyebrows, creating an off-putting look as well. The first Awakened form she appears in resembles an immense, circular platform supported by 8 crab-like legs, with a mock human body extension atop it. The human form is a decoy, as her true core is deep inside the platform itself, connected to the body by her hair. She later fights in a towering humanoid body though is constantly moving her true form around to avoid being killed. Image Gallery Personality Typically appears calm on the surface, possessing a sadistic nature in her treatment of humans. Seemingly prefers to confront enemies with her hair as opposed to fighting them directly. Her nickname possibly stems from her habit of bathing in the blood of freshly killed humans. If a man strikes her fancy, she'll offer to have sex with him before killing him; Sid was one such man, but he turned her down, much to her displeasure. Abilities Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her history, swordwomanship, ability, and baselines are very unknown. The most notable feature is her large mass of hair. Capable of taking any shape or form as she wished, the most notable is that of a massive, eight-legged platform with a mock human form atop, while her vital organs remain hidden underneath. Offensively, Agatha can sprout long tendrils of hair, which she may use to lash out at her enemies or ensnare them in their grip. The second most notable form is her giant humanoid form (dubbed her 'true form'), though this served only as a disguise for her human form underneath. Biography Battle in Rabona Galatea senses Agatha's presence in the vicinity. To trick the Organization to help, she released Yoki, knowing The Organization would find it and send a hit squad (Miata and Clarice), hoping the assassins would fight Agatha instead. But Miata refuses to fight Agatha and tries killing Galatea instead. This leads to a three-way battle. Agatha impales Miata with her tentacles during this fight, then kills several soldiers lead by Galk and Sid. When Agatha attacks Clarice, Miata switches her attacks to Agatha. Miata tries to pull Agatha's tentacles off but, despite being able to slightly move Agatha's huge form, her arms ripped off under the stress. Galatea is pinned against a wall. Clarice attacks Agatha from behind, cutting some of her hair before slicing the tentacles holding Miata. When Clarice and Miata weep in each other arms, a disgusted Agatha decides to destroy Rabona. Suddenly, one of Agatha's legs is severed. Clare appears with Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, and Yuma. The Seven Ghosts quickly dispatch Agatha's remaining eight legs, bringing her crab-like body crashing to the ground. Agatha then covers the human part of her body in tentacles and becomes a giant made of those tentacles, saying that before she was only playing, and that this is her true form. Helen asks Clare and Deneve to help her take Agatha's head off with a Drill Sword, but Galatea goes to tell them not to be fooled, only to be beaten to the punch by Tabitha. Agatha's real body is the human-shaped part inside, and she's moving it around to make it harder to hit. Miria uses her Mirage technique to cut Agatha in half at the waist. Tabitha directs the group on where to attack. Yuma and Cynthia leap to attack Agatha's torso, and block her counter, Deneve cuts her in half vertically, and Helen drill-swords her arm apart, leaving Agatha reduced to the human portion of her body. Agatha attempts to use Galatea as a hostage but has the arm holding her severed. She is then sliced to pieces by Clare's Windcutter. References es:Agathavi:Agathait:Agata Category:Claymore Category:Single-digit Category:Awakened Being Category:Female Category:Nickname Category:Deceased Category:Unknown generation Category:Former